


Au Contraire

by fearleshadowhunter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Car Accident, Gen, Heavy Angst, Just Sadness All Around, Minor Original Character(s), No Fluff, Percy gets hurt, Sadness I guess????, Self-Harm, Suicide, This is old please don't judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearleshadowhunter/pseuds/fearleshadowhunter
Summary: This really old but I decided to post it anyway so don't judge me too harshly.'Here we begin my tragic tale with my name. Percy Jackson. I was the hero of Olympus. I was once adored and loved that was until he came. His name is Peter Johnson a new brother of mine.'





	Au Contraire

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for parental death, cheating, and successful suicide attempt

Here we begin my tragic tale with my name, Percy Jackson. I was the hero of Olympus. I was once adored and loved but that was until he came. His name is Peter Johnson a new brother of mine. Now he's not a mean person au contraire he was a pretty nice person and a good brother. Now a couple days after he came to camp I introduced Peter to my girlfriend Annabeth. There was a spark in Annabeth's eyes that I have never seen before. And I knew that she would probably do something and end up regret it. What, just because I get called seaweed brain doesn't mean that I'm not smart.

Anyway later on that day I was walking towards the beach to go for a swim when I noticed some blonde girl and Peter making out. I thought nothing of it till the blonde girl moaned his name. The sound startled me so much that I stopped in my tracks when I realized who the blonde girl was. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. My girlfriend was making out with my brother. So instead of making my presence known I just ran and kept on running till I reached my cabin ignoring the concerned looks from various campers. 

When I went inside my cabin I saw something that really shocked me. Sitting on my bed was none other than my father. Something was off with his expression though usually he seems happy but today he looked like he was in mourning; and when he pointed for me to sit down I knew something was wrong. So instead of asking if somethings up I just sat down next to him and silently asked 'what was wrong' so he answered my silent question and told me some news that had my world crumbling all around me.

My mother and my step-dad are dead. Apparently they were driving home last night from a restaurant when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit them. They died on impact. Poseidon then left me alone with my thoughts.

After he left I just let everything that has happened as of late sink in. My girlfriend cheated on me and my parents are dead. So, what's the point of living anymore. I mean the people in my life that make me happy are either dead or hurting me. I know that I still have my friends and all but those three people were the main ones that kept the life in my eyes going. So now that their gone I could only think of one thing to do. Move on from life to see Mom and Paul. 

After I made my decision to leave this life I decided to write a letter to camp. 

Dear, Camp  
If you are reading this then that means that I have departed from this world.  
Thalia I loved you like the sister I never had. Just know that I will always remember you.  
Annabeth I just wanted to let you know that what you did truly hurt me and I hope to understand your actions once I'm in Hades realm one last time.  
Peter what you did was the utmost betrayal.  
If you all want to know what prompted me to write this letter is, my parents are dead knowing this destroyed me and what Annabeth and Peter did only added salt to the wound. So I have written this letter to say goodbye and to tell you not grieve for me for a while. Mourn your loss but know when it's time to stop mourning and live your life. 

With the note finished I put it on my bed. Went to my dresser grabbed a pocket knife, went to my bathroom and started to cut my arms till I felt the affects of blood loss. The last thing I heard was banging on my cabin door the sound of it getting kicked open. 

Thalia p.o.v.

Everything was going fine at camp but then Percy's little brother Peter showed up and it went slightly down hill from there. Now he wasn't the worst person out there but he also wasn't the best. So I was just walking towards the beach when I saw Percy run away from something on the sand. But what was strange was the slightly sad look in his eyes. So I decided to see what made Percy run away from the beach. When I got there I could understand why Percy ran away. There was Percy's little brother Peter making out with Annabeth. Instead of confronting them and most likely causing a scene that would most likely attract half the camp I just turned and walked away with tears of disappointment in my eyes.

Poseidon p.o.v.

The sea was calm and life was good. That was until I noticed a scene by the beach of the camp that both of my mortal children reside in. Peter appeared to be making out with Annabeth, I realized with anger. Annabeth was the architect of Olympus and Percy's girlfriend or was by the looks of it. To make matters Hades decided to pay me a visit and by the look on his face when he stepped in the throne room, he didn't come bearing good news.

" Brother, I'm sorry to tell you this your ex lover Sally Jackson and her husband, Paul Blofis are dead." The only thing I could choke out was a simple, "How?" His reply sent me into more despair. " They were driving home when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit them. They died on impact. I'm sorry brother but you should go tell Percy." When Hades mentioned my other son Percy, my despair seemed to have doubled. With that last sentence from Hades I flashed out to go tell Percy the news. 

When I flashed into his cabin the first thing I noticed was the door knob opening, then Percy stepped in he was about to say hi to me when he saw the look on my face and just walked over and sat down next me. When I told him what happened to his Mother and step-father his eyes slowly went from sad broken. And that's when I decided to go get my brother Chiron to watch him and make sure that he doesn't do something he would end up regretting. So I left and immediately after leaving I had a bitter taste in my mouth for someone like I would end up regretting leaving him for a couple of minutes. 

Chiron p.o.v.

When I felt a Gods presence in the camp I knew something was up, usually Mr.D and I would have been notified before hand if a God was coming to visit. So instead of leaving the porch to find out who's here I decided to just wait and see. When Lord Poseidon decided to pay me a visit I was slightly surprised to see a look of mourning on his face. Instead of asking him what was wrong I just stayed quiet and let him take his time. I was surprised when he told me about Percy's mother and step-father so when he asked me to check up on him I immediately agreed. As I was on my way to his cabin with Poseidon following me. When we got to his cabin I tried to open it but discovered it was locked so I started to knock on the door and called out, "Percy, its Chiron can you open the door for me please?" When there was no response I started to bang on the door till Poseidon moved me aside because all my banging attracted the attention of various campers. That's when I noticed Poseidon raise his leg to kick the door in. With the door knocked down I immediately rushed to the bathroom seeing no sign of Percy on his bed. When I got to the bathroom I opened the door to see Percy lying dead on the tile. The reactions I heard when some of the campers saw him were heartbreaking. Thalia screamed, Annabeth stared with a blank emptiness, Peter started to cry for the brother he just got to know and lost, and Jason just stared at Percy's body with horror. 

Thalia p.o.v.

When Chiron started to bang on Percy's cabin door I started to get curious and went to see what was going on along with the rest of camp. So I was surprised to see Lord Poseidon what surprised me the most was when he kicked the cabin door. When he did that I just started to sprint towards the cabin. When I entered I started to look for Percy. When I saw Chiron and Poseidon crowding around something in the bathroom I started to walk forward only to stop and scream when I saw Percy lying dead on the floor with a deep continuous cut on both of his arms starting at his shoulder and ending at his wrist. I started to slowly back away not believing what I was seeing was real. That is until I saw the twin cuts on his legs starting at his thigh until it ended at his toes. That is when reality hit me and I couldn't attempt to deny it anymore.

Jason p.o.v

When I saw my sister sprinting towards Percy's cabin I decided to follow her. When I walked into the cabin though and got to the bathroom I immediately regretted it when I saw Percy's body. The only thing I could do was stare in shock at his body.

Chiron p.o.v

When everybody snapped out of their shock I decided the right thing to do was to burn a shroud for the Lost Hero of Olympus. Later that night after Lord Poseidon himself built the shroud everyone gathered around the fire to burn it. Peter was the one to throw it in the fire with tears in his eyes. When everyone stopped crying and went to their cabins the Gods came down from Olympus to comfort the children. The only God who didn't come down was Hera. When all was said and done everything would be OK. Maybe not right away but it would be soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this good for you and go read a better written story that doesn't make the writer want to cringe when they opened this file. Honestly, if any of y'all actually like this i'll post the second chapter of Percy's suicide note reveal and the impact it has.


End file.
